Alexei Volkoff
There is no Tuttle, Chuck. I am Alexei Volkoff! I believe you were looking for me! ::::: Volkoff revealing his true identity to Chuck ' Alexei Volkoff '''is an identity from an Intersect implanted in a CIA operative named Hartley Winterbottom, serving as the main antagonist in the fourth season of ''Chuck. He is played by Timothy Dalton who is known for his portrayal of James Bond in the 1980s and also Rassilon in Doctor Who. Personality Before he became Alexei Volkoff, Hartley was very a decent kind-hearted man who greatly valued his friendship with Stephan. However, as Alexei Volkoff he is a very cunning mastermind who very cleverly manipulates others to get what he wants. He is well-known as the most dangerous arms dealer in the world and he has no problem killing those who are a threat to his plans. He also has a romantic fixation on Mary and is jealous that she married Stephan instead of him. Nevertheless, Volkoff deeply cares for his daughter Vivian and can be polite with his enemies when he's not opposing them. Even though his original identity was erased, some memories may have stayed with him since he named Vivian after his grandmother. Backstory '' ''Hartley Winterbottom was born in Somerset. He worked as a scientist in the CIA with Stephan J. Bartowski in creating an Intersect that can upload a new identity codenamed "Agent X". Hartley implanted the first Intersect in his brain to undercover among a group of Bulgarian arms dealers. However, the Intersect malfunctioned and his cover identity takes over, renaming him Alexei Volkoff. Alexei Volkoff went on to become the world's most dangerous and founded Volkoff Industries. He also had a daughter named Vivian who lives under the surname "Macarthur" in a manor in England that he pays for. Stephan's ex-wife Mary spends years undercover in Volkoff Industries and Volkoff becomes romantically obsessed with her. Series Alexei Volkoff first appears in "Chuck Versus the First Fight" where he poses as a bumbling MI6 agent Gregory Tuttle whom Mary's son Chuck meets with his to clear his mother's name. Chuck and "Tuttle" get drugged by a Volkoff agent named Dasha and wake up kidnapped on a plane. They manage to escape on parachute and hitch a ride on a trick heading back to Los Angelos. They reunite at Volkoff's bank with Mary and Sarah, and "Tuttle" takes a bullet for Chuck before giving him a CD that will clear Mary's name. However, he then arrives at Orion's base and reveals himself as Alexei Volkoff and that the entire mission was a ruse to find and blow up Orion's base. He ties up Chuck and Sarah and leaves them to die in the exploding base, unaware that Mary secretly helped them escape. In "Chuck Versus the Leftovers", Volkoff somehow finds out that Chuck survived the explosion and sends Mary and other Volkoff agents to kill him. He has his army take over the Buy More while Mary Chuck and Sarah are trapped in Castle below, even threatening to drop a bomb that will kill them unless they hand Mary over him. Chuck and Sarah do so, but Volkoff reneges and tries to kill them anyway forcing Mary to confess that Chuck is her son. Volkoff instead invites himself over to Ellie and Devon's house for Thanksgiving to meet the family and even plays charades with them. As they are about to leave, Volkoff once again tries to kill but Mary threatens him. In order to get Chuck's mom back from Volkoff, Sarah infiltrates Volkoff Industries and convinces Volkoff that she betrayed the CIA because Chuck refused to run away with her. Volkoff assigns Sarah to find a prisoner named Yuri Gobrienko to get from him a Hydra network device. After Sarah breaks Yuri out of prison with help from her teammates and brings him to Volkoff Industries, Volkoff kills him and takes the Hydra device from his fake eye. He then lures Casey into an abandoned building and assigns Sarah to kill him. Casey and Sarah stage a fake fight to fool Volkoff and Sarah punches Casey out of the window in his request, sending him into a coma. Volkoff inserts the device in his computer to launch his world domination, but then seen his computer spelling out "Hello, Alexei. This is Orion" and is convinced that Stephan is still alive. He goes to Stephan's old hideout to capture him only to find out that Chuck planted that message to lure him. Chuck ties up Alexei and tricks him into the password that shuts off his network, foiling his plan. Volkoff believes he has Chuck surrounded by his men outside, but it's actually be revealed to General Beckman and the navy air force arresting Volkoff. Two months following Volkoff's arrest, General Beckman informs the team that Volkoff has left behind a successor to his company named Vivian Macarthur. The team attend a masquerade party in Vivian's manor where she reveals herself to be Volkoff's daughter who knew nothing of her father's life as an international arms dealer. Volkoff's attery reads a letter to Vivian from her father offering her his company, but Vivian declines. However, she changes her mind when she finds out that Chuck is the one who arrested her father and becomes the new head of Volkoff Industries. Vivian gives Chuck and Sarah a component of a doomsday device called the Norseman as a faux act of kindness, so General Beckman temporarily brings Volkoff out of jail to find the other two parts. However, this is revealed to be a trap set up by Vivian who communicated with her father in prison to steal the Norseman for herself. Volkoff thinks they are going to run Volkoff Industries together as family, but Vivian betrays her own father and leaves him and the team in the exploding base. Fortunately, Volkoff shuts off the bombs with a portable EMP and is sent back to prison. When Sarah was poisoned by Vivian on the eve before her wedding to Chuck, Chuck heads out to break Volkoff from prison since he's the only one who knows the antidote. As Volkoff is being transferred to a different prison and Chuck is driving in a motorcycle to catch up to the truck, a CIA agent named Clyde Decker places Intesect glasses on Volkoff removing the faulty Intersect and restoring his old identity as Hartley Winterbottom. After Chuck finally reaches the truck and brings Hartley back to Burbank, the team tell Hartley of the man he had become over the past thirty years. Hartley creates an antidote called Irridium-5 to slow down the poison, but needs the Irridium-6 to heel it completely. Chuck and Hartley go to Volkoff Industries to get the Irridium-6 from Vivian, but Hartley chickens out. Fortunately, he goes back inside very easily since his former employees are still afraid of him and apologizes to Vivian for everything he had done when he was Volkoff. He begs Vivian not to lose herself like he did and convinces her to give them the Irridium-6 to save Sarah, and in return Chuck gives Hartley and Vivian new identities to start a new life. While Chuck and Sarah are heading for their honeymoon, Hartley calls Chuck and gives them all the assests of Volkoff Industries so they can buy the Buy More after it was sold by the CIA. Trivia *The character of Alexei Volkoff was based on James Bond since both are (or were) British CIA agents with a very elegant personality. **Interstingly, Volkoff's actor Timothy Dalton used to portray James Bond in the 1980s. *Alexei Volkoff is The Heavy since his actions led to the disappearance of Chuck's parents and Stephan creating the Intersect that got uploaded in Chuck's head. Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:The Heavy Category:Male Category:Elderly Category:Businessmen Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Mastermind Category:Tragic Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Affably Evil Category:Parents Category:Protective Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Evil from the Past Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Stalkers Category:Obsessed Category:Spy Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Mongers Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Wrathful Category:Betrayed Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Sadists Category:Abusers Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Hegemony Category:Power Hungry Category:In Love Category:Hero's Lover Category:Wealthy Category:Psychopath Category:Inmates Category:Redeemed Category:Inconclusive Category:Imprisoned